Ztyxx
Ztyxx Hybrid The alien race--Yreeks has developing in its stage to next evolving stage--Zeek. She may be a Zeek, but she is obviously a Yreeks. She is half an alien and half a human from the parental percentage--a human--Greg Herine aka Gory and an alien Denia Hall aka Zombique of X.Y.Z.U. What is she? No one confirmed her a mutant. She accepted being a mutant due to her races and hybridization. She possibly may be a mutant because she should become a mindless alien. First encounter In the issue of the Xia Factor issues, the Xia Force seemed to disbanded and the Xia Factor kept running as Ztyxx came to the Earth for the first time in her entire life, asking a team if she needs help from bounty hunters. The Xia Factor hears the word from bounty hunters making them fear the worst of her as they realize she is a Yreeks. However, the Yreeks come confront the Xia and her as well, calling her a Zeek in a confusion. The event is called the Yreeks War in the Xia issues as the Xia could not able to defeat the possibly universe's dangerous alien races. Next Appearance Ztyxx made her own appearance by making it alive on her time during the Firstrate Xia event. Xia: Enforcers﻿ She decides to earn the Xia's trust by building her reputation from worse to better. She decides to start over a fresh life of hers--in giving the Xia a lot of times in what she owes them a lot of debts as her talents of detective minds. She starts an open investigation on the past files of the Xia in which has been roughed on the Xia and would have severed her friendship with the Xia. Her words give the Xia a lot of rough and offensive words toward them by realizing why she has to do something that Xia could not able to. She shows something else that the Xia could not able to because of she is not full human. Xia Force and Xia Factor Ztyxx has decided to hide her real identification by making her own diguise during her secret times with both teams. She wants to know why Metamorph has been affliatied two teams at same time while she is doing her own things. She changes her form to Metamorph by reading the files and wants to know who are the members of the team that she does not know of. She is surprised to find two newest, unheard names from the files--Gat and Zagreb. However, Zagreb receives a message from Gat at the Xia Factor headquarters by asking why someone is breaking in the computer room without signing the paper or taking the call. Zagreb decides to go check inside of the room in which he does not see anything at all while Ztyxx transforms into a tiny fly and passes him. Ztyxx makes it, but is busted by the survelliance video in which Gat puzzled by noticing something that she is not sure at what she saw. She asked her team for Metamorph and they said Metamorph is on her way to the medibay to meet Armstrong. Metamorph faces Ique, the one who wants to arrest Metamorph for the most wanted list on the Top Secret Special Organization. She has not realized that Ique has been using the form of Metamorph until she faked Metamorph at the time, getting shot by the one of these mysterious robotic agency. The fake Armstrong is actually Metamorph, the one is not there at Xia Force or Xia Factor either way. Who is the Metamorph of Xia Force and Xia Factor when Metamorph shifts her form from Armstrong to Metamorph? Ztyxx is obviously the one who does that as she shows how Yreeks could able to do more than any Xia could imagine. Returns Xia: Enforcers She decides to get out of these situations with the Xia, Xia Factor, and Xia Force beyond discomforts. She finally faces Metamorph as she surprises her when they fight each other, she successfully lures a several male members and defeats them by telling Metamorph how simply, sexy outfits that male members easily distract! Metamorph calls Ztyxx a bad word--ho as she is very angry at Ztyxx by telling her that everyone thinks Metamorph does that when she uses her toned, sexy body on Xia in which she does not allow to use it. Ztyxx tells Metamorph that those male members needs to work on practices to stop distracting by her sexy looks and informs Metamorph that she is just helping them learn. She makes a very strange comments by telling Metamorph the famous words--"If not for me, your team will lose their life by failing in protecting you from anyone like me that could have made it possible happen." Metamorph swallowed her pride by acknowledging that Ztyxx is correct, but still disgusted that Ztyxx shifted her form from Ztyxx to Metamorph. Surprisingly, Metamorph hears one of these rumors that Ztyxx is possibly finding things and cracking the Xiamen: Enforcers big time. She is shocked by this, wondering how Ztyxx could able to find the easy answers that the Xia could not able to find who is lying the whole time. She decides to come confront Ztyxx as she asks if Ztyxx could able to find out more about Metamorph. Ztyxx says, "There is something I could able to figure you about, but there is something else that I can not able to identify the subject on my determination." Metamorph asks Ztyxx, "What is your determination?" Ztyxx says, "I ve been learning a lot of things about you after I met you. I am determinating a lot of things from your files through the agency that has been erased. I could able to restore the erase in which I could able to read in any form. At least, I know you are Miss Palmerto." Metamorph tells Ztyxx to silence before Pok, Meija, and Tarantella comes in. Ztyxx tells Metamorph that she should expose herself to the Xia with her acknowledgment about the future events that she has been surviving those months to make it alive. She informs Metamorph that she knows about Zanderlot, too because Zanderlot is on her team. Metamorph is shocked by this. Investigation Angel comes to Ztyxx as Ztyxx accidentically addresses her as Tarantella, but she does not mind. Ztyxx tells Angel that she does mind when the Xiamen Enforcers calling her by a mistake. She tells Ztyxx that she did not trust the Xiamen Enforcers. Ztyxx asks Angel, "What makes you come here to me?" Angel says, "You strike me as a nerve when I see you. I get a feelings that you could nail the Xiamen Enforcers mysteries. I always am dying to know who is behind it among us--the Xiamen Enforcers." Ztyxx said, "There are mixed in some times. It was Sumatra the only one who caused the chaos after Zanderlot went off. This made the Xiamen Enforcers blamed Myk because of the Original Xiamen had assumptions at Myk and Cholly before. This was Sumatra." Angel said, "Sumatra?" Ztyxx says, "I should have said that name before Sumatra. It's Nick." Angel gasps with deep thoughts, "No way. He never could do this to anyone and me. Why would he?" Ztyxx says, "He is secret spy for the Top Secret Special Organization." Angel says, "Nick has been transferred all the files to T.S.S.O. and we are not dead yet." Ztyxx says, "Well. you and the Xiamen Enforcers were supposed to be mostly likely killed, but your life and the lives of the Xiamen Enforcers are prevented by Metamorph and Zanderlot. Angel paused her thoughts, asking Ztyxx the question, "How come I not know that part that you knew?" Ztyxx said, "Why didn't Metamorph and Zanderlot tell you?" Angel said, "Zanderlot...and Metamorph" as she realized that she does not remember after the time serving with Metamorph. Deadly Secret Can Get You Killed If You Tell Her investigations turned ulgy when some Xia Enforcers, Xiamen, and Xia get aggressively mad at her for making a lot of findings about them. Chantel makes his plan by possibly leads his possible secret plan about to kill Ztyxx as if he does that. Ztyxx just got Chantel's nerves that does not bother the whole Xia. The Xia wanted to know the truth about Chantel. Ztyxx told Chantel to take it easy and informed him that there is something he should talk to his father. Chantel grabbed Ztyxx with his hands by informing Ztyxx there is no way for you to make any suddent movements. Ztyxx just turns his device off by reminding Chantel that she is the best. Chantel is shocked by this by supposing to make more dangerously powerful explosives, but failing it for the first time in his life. He decides to do something worse in his form, but Ztyxx mentions his sister watching him right there, right now. He yells at Ztyxx, "How dare you bring me like this without telling me this is survelliance video and tape recorder?!?" Ztyxx tells him that she knows what he is and has to do something in which she needs to stop him from enraging his outbursts. He admittedly tells Ztyxx how good she is killing him with his reputation on survelliance video that Sauga could not realize why he never tell her anything like this. Sauga decides to make a very few threats at Ztyxx by informing her how dangerous and deadly her mind and talents as the alien race--Yreeks as she confronts Ztyxx by telling Ztyxx that she is only the one who likes to ruin everyone's reputation like her brother. She is heard by Chantel, the one who is telling her none of these mattered and informing her that she should have been like Ztyxx where she could have gotten him like this. Sauga is very angry to get insulted by her brother, wielding a magical sword and readying to strike him, but Ztyxx warns her by telling her that she needs to wield down or else. She scoffs at her, telling her what does she think that she would do something to her brother like this. Ztyxx tells her that magical sword has the effects from inside of it that would have made Chantel tell or expose his own shames. She smiles by telling Ztyxx that she is glad that Ztyxx knew, informing her that is what she should do this instantly to her. Ztyxx is shocked by this, unprepared for the strike, but saved by Angel, the one who tells Sauga to step aside for the sake. Sauga tells Angel that Ztyxx already has severed everyone's. Angel tells Sauga that Ztyxx has been digging a lot of things in as the discoveries of the secrets worth it to the Xia. Sauga angrily departed. Danize amazes at how Ztyxx cracks almost every single cases that the Xia can not able to do so, admitting that the Xia Force and the Xia Factor lose the competition by winning the game to keep the name of the team for the solving any investigations. She tells Ztyxx to keep the Xia: Enforcers running as long as she can keep it like this. Ztyxx admittedly telling her that Xia: Enforcers is not running pretty much longer because she solved almost all the cases. Danize is shocked by hearing that from Ztyxx, asking Ztyxx if she knows what happened to Eritrea. Ztyxx tells Danize that Eritrea faked her death from Original Xiamen and O-Muscat by making a few disguises for awhile. ﻿﻿ Herine She draws her blood, giving a doctor a chance to give her a trust and hoping a doctor to keep it secret. However, doctor says, "I have found the simplest things that you connected to your parents--Gregg Herine and Denia Hall and something else that is whatever making you any difference from anyone. You may be the first one discovery that I just discovered for the first time in my rarity. You are one of a kind of the race that I am not able to figure out yet. Yreeks Wars ﻿How funny things are: Zombique and Gory hasn't met Ztyxx during the Yreeks wars. Zombique and Gory have not realized that the whole thing on their secret failure is actually a success. The Zemo said Zombique died fighting agaisnt the XYZU a long time ago. However, Zombique made it alive with the help of Gory. The Yreeks come to find Ztyxx before Zombique knows. The Zeeks ordered the Yreeks to find Ztyxx immediately. Bounty Hunters Star Sapphire and Styx tries to capture Ztyxx a several times. They could have succeed in capturing Ztyxx, but they failed in doing so. They had to flee and become aware of the Yreeks leaving the world. The Zeeks are very angry to consider the final decision whether they should do with the Yreeks, Ztyxx, or the world. Targets Ztyxx has some unexpections in recognizating the targets among the Zemo mostly, telling them that some of them needs to removed by the recognization by the Yreeks and Zeek. Ztyxx is not sure at what she is understanding what the Yreeks is doing that to some of the Zemo and some unusual things to Zemo as if they planted the virus inside them or they actually put them in a mole. The Zemo are shocked at how talented Ztyxx could able to recognizated almost them. Ztyxx apologized that some are hitted by the death ray in which has supposed to kill them all as she definitely mostly confirmed that meant business. Facing A Demise! She faced her first and last death on her very first one of these missions with her team--the Secret Society of Girls. She died 2011. She never made a full recovery anymore. As Nido learnt the fact that Ztyxx hasn't been affected by his black matter, he starts learning that Ztyxx has not been in any events such as Space Shuttle Explosion, the Xiamen Enforcers, and Getawayers. Valuable Lesson Nido assumes that Ztyxx knew those files when she learnt alot about the Xia before she died, proving that she is not appearing in these events before she made her appearance. He has not remembered what Ztyxx was doing in the event--Firstrate Xia as if Ztyxx is alive out there or else. He also assumed that Ztyxx was coming and hunting by the Yreeks. He tell the Xia to take a valuable lesson such as Ztyxx's quick-learning. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Deceased people